VOX Box: Weird Worlds 9
Characters * Mascot * Mervyn Pumpkinhead * Lucien * Death of the Endless * Drury Walker * Angie Aimes * Rose Walker Location * Ghost Castle, The Dreaming * November 18th 2016, 0152 Universal Time VOX Archive * Rose Walker: breath, slowe exhale * Angie Aimes: It's okay, Em... We're here for you. It'll be fine. * Rose Walker: breath, slowe exhale Mm-hmm… But- * Drury Walker: It's like I said. These ancient god-types abide by ancient rules, one of which is the rite of hospitality. They cannot harm you while you're a guest in their realm- so long as you respect their authority. * Rose Walker: Yeah, but one of those ancient rules is why they want to kill me in the first place. * Drury Walker: One rule does not outweight another. * Rose Walker: Okay... pause, sigh I don't know. That creature up there doesn't look nice. * Drury Walker: footsteps That's the gryphon. He's the gatekeeper. He'll let us pass. Just tell him why you're here. * Angie Aimes: footsteps It's okay, Em... We're here with you. * Mascot: skittering Yes. We're all here for you. * Angie Aimes: Oh, hush you. * Mascot: Hey! Despite what you think, I do like Rose. I like living with her. She gives great belly rubs. * Angie Aimes: Then why did you betray her? * Mascot: The purpose of my kind is to deliver official messages between the different planes of existence. When one of the Endless asks me to deliver something, I must. That's all... chitter I'm sorry, Rose. * Rose Walker: sigh I'm not mad at you, Mascot. chuckle, footsteps, clatter, scratch, scratch I understand. * Drury Walker: Rose... footsteps We should get this over with. Come on. He won't harm you. I won't allow it. * Death: footsteps Nor will the Axiom. giggle We can't hurt our family... and that's what we are, right? * Rose Walker: gasp Wait... Mom? * Angie Aimes: Huh? Mom? That's... That can't be your mom, that's Hazel Huttle. I went to school with her. * Drury Walker: sigh Rose, Angie... That's Teleute. She's our aunt. * Death: scoff Oh, here... on foreheads: 2 instances, odic crackle There, now you can both see me as I am. As I truly am. Hello, Rose. And Drury, please... Please call me Death... Or Auntie? I could be 'Auntie'. * Angie Aimes: gulp Death? * Death: giggle Oh, hi, Angie! Been a while. You've really turned out nicely. * Angie Aimes: The Death? * Death: Guilty as charged. * Rose Walker: sigh I suppose this is it for me then, huh? * Death: Uh... No. giggle I don't take lives. I only help souls with the transition from one place to another. * Angie Aimes: Aren't you supposed to be wearing a... dark cloak? * Death: giggle I used to... but with a figure like this? giggle It wasn't flattering. * Rose Walker: Does your umbrella turn into a scythe? * Death: No, though I am fond of gardening tools. footsteps How have you been, Rose? * Rose Walker: Uh... It's been a weird day. * Death: I imagine. Come on. Let's go inside... Come on. Hey, Gryph, this lot is with me, yeah? Cool. Come on! * Drury Walker/Rose Walker/Angie Aimes/Death/Mascot: 3 instances, bare footsteps, skittering, large door opens, footsteps: 3 instances, bare footsteps, skittering, large door closess, footsteps: 3 instances, bare footsteps, skittering * Death: Lucien! You have guests! * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: puff, puff He's checking on Mr. Dodds. * Death: Oh, Merv, will you go tell him I have brought him some special guests? * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: puff, puff Sure. Why not? mumble, footsteps, puff, puff * Angie Aimes: Did he say Mr. Dodds? pause Wesley Dodds? * Death: Yes. pause Like the three of you, he wound up here in the Dreaming in his physical body rather than through a psychic manifestation. bare footsteps Unfortunately, his transition went a bit sideways and he must've ended up in a stray nightmare. One must've been a violent one. He took a nasty cut. * Angie Aimes: Oh no. gasp Will he be fine? * Death: Yes. I believe so. The Dreaming can be deadly for those of flesh and blood, but fortunately injuries sustained here don't last long. Lucien took good care of him. I don't see any reason he won't recover. * Angie Aimes: sigh That's good news. groan I can't believe I had completely forgot about him. gasp Wait, where is Alex? Or Greg? Or... Killer Moth! gasp Oh, god, Em! Killer Moth was trying to kill Mr. Dodds. What if he did this to him? * Drury Walker: Uh... * Angie Aimes: What? * Drury Walker: First of all, uh, Alex and Greg? The two cops? * Angie Aimes: Yeah. You saw what happened to them? * Drury Walker: They didn't get dragged into here with us. * Angie Aimes: Us? Wait... You were too? I just thought- gasp Em, your brother is a terrorist! * Rose Walker: I think he prefers supervillain. * Drury Walker: grumble: I prefer 'vigilante'. * Angie Aimes: Oh, no... "Killer Moth". I've read about you. * Rose Walker: Angie- * Angie Aimes: Em, your brother has killed people. * Drury Walker: Criminals. scoff I only killed criminals! * Angie Aimes: You killed a kid, too. I remember reading about it. * Drury Walker: sigh That was an accident. * Angie Aimes: Yeah, and was it an accident when you tried to kill my daughter? shove * Drury Walker: footsteps, body hitting wall, groan What?! I never tried to kill anyone's- * Rose Walker: Stop it! footsteps Stop it! * Angie Aimes: Em, the C-Listers and the Titans fought last year. He shot Ellie while she was mid-air. She nearly died! * Rose Walker: Angie- * Drury Walker: Titans? Your daughter is a Titan? gasp The infernal nephilim?! * Angie Aimes: She has a name... It's El- pause Her name is Immolation! sigh Em, why didn't you tell me your brother was the monster that nearly killed my little girl? * Rose Walker: There's two sides to every story, Angie... * Angie Aimes: scoff Seriously? * Rose Walker: He's my brother, too... and... sigh I couldn't reveal I was Rose. That would break my cover. * Angie Aimes: groan Convenient. * Drury Walker: footsteps Watch it, lady! You claim you love my sister. I can sense you're psychic on top of that. And stil, you can't tell that my sister's been brainwashed and manipulated? Cut her some slack. * Rose Walker: Drury, stop it. It's fine- * Angie Aimes: sigh No, it's not. He's right... I'm sorry, Em... I... I.. I'm sorry. * Rose Walker: It's fine, Angie. I understand. You're angry. You have a right to be angry, but... you should hear him out. * Angie Aimes: sigh Fine... Uh... Drury, do you have an excuse for what you did to my daughter? * Drury Walker: Occupational hazard... I'm sorry, but... sigh If it's any consolation, I might have shot her with my gas gun but hen I saw her falling, I caught her and dropped her off safely in a dumpster. I didn't want to go back to Arkham but I also didn't want to kill any of the good guys, especially kids. * Angie Aimes: She didn't mention that part. * Drury Walker: I doubt she remembers... That gas does things to your memory. * Angie Aimes: sigh Okay, I can get that... chuckle I'm not thrilled that you're a terrorist- * Drury Walker: Vigilante. * Angie Aimes: Whatever, but I guess as far as terrorist-slash-vigilantes go, you're alright. * Rose Walker: Aww... grapple, grapple * Angie Aimes/Drury Walker: 2 instances * Rose Walker: squeeze Group hug! * Angie Aimes: Em... * Drury Walker: Rose... * Rose Walker: Nope. Not letting go... sigh Okay... I can let you go now. * Angie Aimes/Drury Walker: 2 instances, footsteps: 2 instances * Death: giggle That was adorable. * Lucien: footsteps What did I just walk into here? * Death: Oh, Lucien! About time! This is my nephew and niece: Drury Walker and Rose Walker, and Rose's friend- * Lucien: scoff Rose Walker?! The Vortex Rose Walker? * Death: Indeed. * Lucien: Oh, my... How did you find her? * Death: I didn't find her. pause Lucien, she was turning herself in. * Lucien: What? Oh, interesting development there. * Rose Walker: Actually, I'm not here to turn myself in. I'm here to bargain. * Lucien: Bargain? scoff Bargain for what? * Rose Walker: My life. * Lucien: In exchange for what? * Rose Walker: shifting, vorpal crackle The Mayo-tripsy-coin. * Lucien: The Materioptikon?! * Rose Walker: Yeah, that... crackle * Lucien: footsteps How did you get that? * Rose Walker: It was given to me. crackle By him. shifting, muffled vorpal crackle * Lucien: A thieving little Ratatoskr? * Mascot: Whoa, hold on there. No... I'm not a thief. I was given that by Lord Morpheus to give to Rose Walker. * Death: Wait. What? My brother gave you his most prized Dreamstone to give to a Dream Vortex? * Mascot: I didn't know she was a Vortex at the time. I just thought he wanted to give his niece a gift. * Lucien: And still that didn't strike you as odd? * Mascot: Not really. It wasn't the first time I was sent to give a Dreamstone to Rose or her doppelgangers. * Angie Aimes: Doppelgangers? Wait... Em has doppelgangers? * Mascot: Oh, yes. Twenty-six of them. skittering An impressive number, to be sure. It's rare to find such a universal constant like that. scratch It makes it quite tricky for most Ratatoskr to find her. * Angie Aimes: There's twenty-seven Ems? gasp Oh, my god... How many are there of me? * Mascot: sniff, sniff, odic crackle Hard to say. Two or thee? An impressive number for an Artifact. scratch Actually, you being an artifact makes it difficult to say exactly how many of you there are. There could be more. Could be less. Could be none at all... well, except the one I'm talking to now. * Angie Aimes: Anyone understand any of that? * unison Lucien: Yes. 'Death:' Yup. 'Rose Walker:' Uh-huh. 'Drury Walker:' Some? * Angie Aimes: sigh Okay... I'm not cut out for this. * Rose Walker: whisper: I'll explain it to you later. It's actually sort of a plot point so I really shouldn't say much now. * Death: Wait, Ratatoskr? * Mascot: Mascot, if it pleases you, Lady Teleute. * Death: Death. Just call me Death... Okay, Mascot? * Mascot: Of course. * Death: Did you say my brother gave you other Dreamstones to give my niece? * Mascot: Uh, brother? Uh... chuckle No? chuckle Maybe? * Death: You don't recall? * Lucien: Death, if I may, I think the messenger is uncertain of the use of 'brother'. * Mascot: Yes... Your, uh, sibling gave me shards of the Iolite to deliver to Rose. * Death: Desire... * Mascot: Yes, m'lady. * Lucien: Not only did Desire conspire to put my master into a situation whoch would result in his death, but they gave stolen Dreamstones to a Vortex to hasten the process? To what end? * Death: So my brother would have less time to find an alternative solution to this problem. He would be forced to act or risk destroying worlds and causing irreparable damage to the Dreaming. That's why. * Lucien: All this over a simply rivalry? This seems extrme. * Death: That is the nature of Desire. * Lucien: sigh Unfortunately, that is true. * Rose Walker: I'm sure my parent had their reasons. * Drury Walker: Rose, I don't know if- pause Wait! footsteps Rose is Dream's niece! The first rule of the Axiom states- * Lucien: "Should an Endless spill the blood of their kin, harm will soon befall them as well." * Drury Walker: sigh So Dream still seeks to kill Rose even though doing so means he, too, will die? Seems... devoted. * Death: sigh That is the nature of Dream. * Lucien: Unfortunately, that is also true. * Angie Aimes: Wait, so Em's uncle is going to kill her even though if he does, it'll kill him, too? * Death: Yes. * Angie Aimes: That's great news! * Rose Walker: Excuse me? * Angie Aimes: No, not that... sigh This whole business is seriously some really expletive-up family drama and I've literally been to family reunions in Hell. pause No, but... if his own life is on the line, your uncle has to be more willling to help us look for an alternative solution to this whole mess. Right? * Death: Lucien? What do you think? * Lucien: Me? Why me? * Death: In a lot of ways you know my brother better than I. You think he'll entertain this idea? * Lucien: Oh, heavens... I would not count on it. But it's possibility. More likely if you brought it to him. * Death: Me? Why me? * Lucien: He listens to you. He is quite fond of his older sister, you know? * Death: Okay, but I'm going to need something more tangible to bring him. We need some sort of plan. * Drury Walker: I might have one... pause It's a longshot, but... sigh It might just work. * Rose Walker: Drury? What is it? * Drury Walker: Angie, were you serious when you said you've been to Hell? * Angie Aimes: Uh-oh... I don't like where this is going... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Weird Worlds Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Weird Worlds 7. * Story continues in VOX Box: Weird Worlds 10. Links and References * VOX Box: Weird Worlds 9 Category:VOX Box Category:Mascot/Appearances Category:Mervyn Pumpkinhead/Appearances Category:Lucien/Appearances Category:Death/Appearances Category:Drury Walker/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:The Dream Team/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Ghost Castle/Appearances Category:The Dreaming/Appearances Category:Weird Worlds Storyline